


单身老爸

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 520贺文忍下了想叫单身俏老爸的心，怕被打233333写这篇的初衷就只是想看纽特带孩子，去年写了点就搁置到了现在，看了复联4以后才把这篇再翻出来，一开始还想为什么偏偏挑的是这篇，后来反应过来了，我大概是想要治愈/_\日常的oocbug次次有父女篇幅较多无脑流水账有面包组





	单身老爸

“嘿、嘿！帕西！帕西瓦尔！”  
一阵急促的声音在帕西瓦尔身后不停地喊叫着他的名字，听声音就知道是谁——他的好友兼损友忒修斯·斯卡曼德。他揉了揉眉心，顺着声音的方向回头，就看到对方以一种不可思议的速度奔到自己面前。  
“太好了你还没走！”忒修斯叉着腰，大喘着气，有些上气不接下气。  
“先把气捋顺再说。”帕西瓦尔对这样的情况早就见怪不怪，对此他很淡定。  
忒修斯喘了几下便站直腰板搂住帕西瓦尔：“你见完客户以后就帮我接一下我侄女吧。”  
“恕我拒绝。”帕西瓦尔立刻回绝了他，并扒开对方的胳膊转身走人。  
忒修斯没想到他回绝得这么快，他立刻利用自己的身高优势挡到帕西瓦尔身前：“不不不不不！帕西，帕西，我的朋友，你忍心让我侄女一个人孤苦伶仃的在学校等待吗？”  
帕西瓦尔皱了皱眉：“那是你的侄女。”他觉得自己答应一次就会有第二次，还是拒绝的好。  
“她才7岁。”  
“那是你的侄女。”他又重复了一遍，但还是稍稍有点动摇了。  
“你还记得我跟你说过的弟弟吗？”忒修斯发现一条路走不通，决定换一条。  
“记得，纽特，对吗？”帕西瓦尔说完就反应过来了，“那个侄女？”  
如果是他想的那个，那他的确更不忍心了。  
“不然你以为我有几个侄女？”忒修斯看出来他明显动摇了，立刻乘胜追击，再次搂住帕西瓦尔的肩膀：“你想想看，一个金发碧眼，粉嫩可爱的小女孩一个人坐在教室里孤孤单单的在纸上画画，上面有一片绿油油的草地，一栋白色的房子，房前有她，有她的父亲，有我……”  
“够了。”帕西瓦尔实在不想听忒修斯的妄想，“告诉我地址。”  
忒修斯迅速将早就准备好的地址递给他：“你是最好的朋友！”  
帕西瓦尔接过便签纸就走了，扔下身后那个不断喊着“对我侄女好点”的忒修斯。他总觉得给自己揽了一个麻烦。  
“希望这个预感是错的。”他想。  
见完客户，帕西瓦尔看了看时间还算早，就顺路买了盒甜甜圈，他觉得以这个作为第一次的见面礼或许能留下点好印象。  
去往学校的路上，帕西瓦尔开始回忆与这个孩子有关的事，关于这个侄女，他一早就知道她的存在，忒修斯谈论得最多的不是他的业绩，也不是他的客户，而是他的弟弟纽特，近几年多了这个侄女。女孩名叫麦德兰，现在不过7、8岁的年纪，是个被遗弃的孤儿，据忒修斯说是他常年在外跑的弟弟一次出差从外面带回来的。当时大家都吓了一跳，谁都没想到那个一心扑在工作上的动物痴会带回来一个孩子，要不是知道纽特的为人，忒修斯差点以为那是私生子。  
“我无法抛下她。”纽特是这样回答他们的。  
而再一问手续什么的，纽特只是轻描淡写的说了句全都办妥了，其他的便不再回答，关于女孩的过去他一概不说。  
“我听到这件事的时候就觉得真是符合我弟弟的个性啊，平时看着跟个绵羊似的，其实很有主意。”忒修斯当时如此说道。  
帕西瓦尔作为一个合格的听客，左耳进右耳出，多余的便不再询问，他认为以忒修斯他们家的经济实力，这个小女孩不会再受罪了。  
车开了没多久，他按照地址来到了那个侄女所在的学校，是一所全市最好的私立小学。说明来意后，迎接他的是一名和蔼可亲的老师，尤其是她一笑起来，更显亲和。  
“格雷夫斯先生？”她问。  
“是的。”帕西瓦尔点点头。  
“您好，我刚才接到了忒修斯·斯卡曼德先生的电话，他都把事情跟我说了，请跟我来，麦德兰还在教室等着呢。”  
帕西瓦尔跟着这名老师一起来到一个班级门口，透过门上的窗户，他看到里面有一个有着一头金色长发的女孩儿孤零零地趴在桌子上写写画画——这一点倒是让忒修斯说中了。  
这就是麦德兰吧。他心想。  
老师的话确认了他的想法：“麦德兰，你家里人来接你了。”  
麦德兰抬起头看向门口，她漂亮的蓝眼睛这才露出来，曾经长期的营养不良让她显得比同龄人瘦小，虽然现在看着脸颊饱满不少，但感觉营养还是有些不大够。  
可能是没有看到期盼的人，这让她皱了皱眉，帕西瓦尔捕捉到了她的小情绪，走过来向她打招呼。  
“嗨，麦德兰。”  
“您好，叔叔您是谁？”麦德兰仰着小脸，皱着眉头，带着些警惕地问道。  
“我叫帕西瓦尔，忒修斯的同事。”帕西瓦尔蹲下来与她平视，将事先买好的甜甜圈递给她，“这是送你的。”  
“叔叔的同事？”麦德兰没接，只是盯着点心盒眨了眨眼，但明显放下了点戒心，“我要给叔叔打个电话。”  
“好。”  
麦德兰掏出手机给忒修斯播电话，电话一接通，另一端的忒修斯就急忙道歉：“抱歉麦德兰，我还没来得及跟你说，你爸爸今天还是很忙，我今天又临时有事去不了了，就让帕西瓦尔接你了，他是我同事。”  
“是的，我见到那个帕西瓦尔叔叔了。”  
“你见到他了？是不是眉毛粗粗的，看着有点严肃的家伙？”  
帕西瓦尔挑了下眉，他可都听到了。  
“他非常值得信赖，你叫他帕西叔叔就好了。”  
“哦。”  
麦德兰回答得有些敷衍，能看出她因为没有等到期盼的人而闹了点小情绪，耷拉着小脸，嗯嗯啊啊的回复忒修斯对她的嘱咐，最后不忿的摁下挂断键，将对方最后的“叔叔爱你”拦腰斩断。  
她捏了捏黑屏的手机，深吸一口气，仰起头，尽可能地露出一个礼貌的微笑：“今天就麻烦您了，帕西叔叔。”  
看着麦德兰的笑脸，帕西瓦尔不得不承认，这个孩子的教养算是好的，不哭不闹，很懂事，也很有礼貌，还有应该有的警戒心，他有点喜欢这个孩子了。  
待麦德兰收拾好书包，他便牵着她的小手回到车上。  
“你家住哪？”帕西瓦尔帮麦德兰系好安全带，顺手把甜甜圈放在她手里。  
“我手机里有定位，稍等。”麦德兰按了几下，调出地图定位，就把手机给了对方。  
“你不吃吗？”帕西瓦尔指了指甜甜圈。  
“我要跟爸爸一起吃。”说到她的爸爸，她咧出了一个大大的微笑。  
看得出麦德兰对纽特的喜爱，帕西瓦尔对这个人有了更多的好感。只有付出了爱，才能回报爱，这是帕西瓦尔一直坚信的。  
纽特住的公寓稍稍有点乱，是视觉上的，因为麦德兰的出现，让他在原来布置的简约风格中多了很多女孩子喜欢的装饰，除此之外真的不像一个单身汉的家，非常的整洁。帕西瓦尔对此在心中大加赞赏，他对纽特的印象更好了。  
“帕西叔叔要留下来吃饭吗？”麦德兰把甜甜圈放在桌子上最显眼的位置，转过头来问他。  
“看你爸爸几点回来了，我可不能把你一个人留在家里。”  
“爸爸早的话7、8点，晚的话就第二天早上了。”  
“那我还是陪你等他回来吧，好吗？”  
“如果爸爸回来晚了，帕西叔叔不回家没关系吗？”麦德兰有些担心。  
“我家就我一个人，只要你不嫌弃我就行。”帕西瓦尔揉了揉麦德兰蓬松的头发，“你晚上吃什么？”  
“冰箱里都有。”  
“那好，我看看能给你做什么。”  
帕西瓦尔说着就走向冰箱打算看看有什么可以做，但打开冰箱门往里一看，他的脸彻底黑了下来，一开始对纽特积攒下来的好感全都灰飞烟灭。冰箱里除了有一大盒要放过期的牛奶外，就只有几颗鸡蛋和一条黄油在里面，再往下翻就是各种速冻的快餐。帕西瓦尔想骂人，但最该骂的人此时不在这里，他只能忍下来，稍稍寻思了一下才拿出两个鸡蛋和黄油，在麦德兰的指挥下翻找出锅碗。  
“叔叔你要做什么？”麦德兰伸出肉乎乎的小手拽了拽帕西瓦尔的衣角，仰着小脸问他。  
“欧姆蛋。”说着用一只手娴熟的把鸡蛋磕开打进碗里开始搅拌。  
“欧姆蛋！”麦德兰顿时来了精神，“爸爸也给我做过，我很喜欢吃！”  
帕西瓦尔揉了揉她柔软的头发笑了笑：“去餐桌那里等吧，很快就好。”  
“要帮忙吗？”  
“不用，快去吧。”  
随着热腾腾的欧姆蛋上桌，麦德兰两眼发光，她拿起早就准备好的番茄酱往上面挤。  
“这是什么新颖的吃法？”帕西瓦尔乐了，他头一次看到这么吃的。  
“番茄酱是甜的！爸爸为了预防蛀牙就限制我吃糖，我一天只能吃三颗水果糖，太少了，根本不够！我只好从其他地方解馋。”麦德兰不忿地撅起小嘴。  
“这么爱吃甜的，那你的确是要小心蛀牙。”帕西瓦尔啼笑皆非，他刮了一下麦德兰的鼻梁，他觉得这个孩子太可爱了。  
麦德兰“嘻嘻”笑了几声开始夸帕西瓦尔的手艺：“叔叔做的比爸爸的好看多了！爸爸做的形状一点都不好看，有的时候还有点糊。”她一边嫌弃纽特的厨艺一边用勺子舀了一勺鸡蛋进嘴里，“好吃！”说着又舀了一勺放进嘴里。  
看着对方满足的样子帕西瓦尔露出慈爱的表情：“你慢点吃，没人跟你抢。”  
“嗯！”麦德兰开心的冲帕西瓦尔咧嘴，她又吃了几口，脸上洋溢着满足的微笑：“帕西叔叔真的很会做菜呢，不像爸爸，他在这上面稍稍有点笨手笨脚的。”  
听到这里，帕西瓦尔可不这么想，要不是不想伤害这个孩子的心，他真想把心里话说出来——“那可不是稍稍的程度。”  
“但是，爸爸他可厉害了，画册上的动物他都认识！”麦德兰的眼中露出崇拜的光芒。  
“你父亲是研究什么的？”  
“研究动物的！我以后也想研究动物！”  
“那可真是太厉害了，可要加油呢。”  
“嗯！”  
麦德兰踩着小板凳在厨房洗盘子的时候帕西瓦尔拿出手机搜了一下离这儿最近的超市。麦德兰擦干净手正好看到，她立刻露出期盼的样子：“帕西叔叔要去超市吗？我能一起去吗？”  
“作业呢？”  
“做完了！”  
“走吧。”  
“耶！”麦德兰快乐的转圈圈。  
走在超市里，帕西瓦尔提着篮子在货架前挑挑选选，麦德兰则乖巧的跟在一旁，不知道的还以为他们是父女。  
“麦德兰想吃什么？”  
“肉！芝士！蛋糕！”  
看着麦德兰兴奋的小脸，帕西瓦尔决定无视这几个选项，挑食可不好，他开始在蔬果区挑一些新鲜的蔬菜。  
随着青菜越放越多，麦德兰的表情越来越苦闷，小脸都快皱巴到一起了，帕西瓦尔都看在眼里，为了安慰这个小丫头，他觉得可以适当给点甜头。  
“那么，为了奖励听话的麦德兰，你可以点一个饭后甜点。”  
这个时候帕西瓦尔简单的以为范围不会超出撒上棉花糖的热可可，然而——  
“舒芙蕾！”麦德兰想都没想脱口而出。  
小丫头的提议让甜点知识储备量几乎为零的帕西瓦尔有点头疼，他趁着麦德兰一蹦一跳地在前面走的时候，点开搜索引擎查找菜谱。  
“你家有低筋面粉吗？”帕西瓦尔以防万一的问了一句。  
“有！”麦德兰秒回，“还有有打蛋器，爸爸曾经想试着做蛋糕。”  
虽然结果可想而知。  
“行，饭后甜点是舒芙蕾。”  
麦德兰又是一阵欢呼。  
回去后，帕西瓦尔给麦德兰做了饭，又陪她玩了一会，就哄着她洗洗睡了。他也不是没帮人看过孩子，但这么轻松的大概就只有麦德兰了，看她这么懂事，再一想到那个不靠谱的爸，帕西瓦尔顿时火起，他留到现在除了陪麦德兰，还有另一个原因。

纽特只是舒展了一下后背便听到了一连串的脆响，最近伏案时间有点久，他的后背开始闹意见了。  
“麦德兰差不多睡下了吧。”他看了下时间，然后给忒修斯去了个电话，“忒修斯，我这边忙完了，等会我去你那里接麦德兰。”  
“抱歉纽特！”忒修斯不知道是今天道的第几次歉了，“我忘记告诉你我拜托别人去接的麦德兰。”  
“你说什么？你拜托给别人了？”纽特的语气不太好。  
“是的，真的抱歉，我把麦德兰托给帕西了。”  
“帕西？哪个帕西？”  
“帕西瓦尔，我同事……”  
纽特没等忒修斯说完就挂了电话，扔下手头还没写完的书稿拿起外套就往家赶。  
随着钥匙打开门的声音传来，帕西瓦尔收好手机，摘下眼镜，起身等待那个他一直想骂的人进来，他甚至不介意跟对方打一架。  
最先映入眼帘的纽特乱糟糟的头发，这让帕西瓦尔印象深刻，而且他给人的感觉与忒修斯截然不同，如果说忒修斯是肉食类动物，那纽特就是食草系的，这一点倒与忒修斯说得没错——他就像是个羊羔。  
“她刚睡下。”帕西瓦尔轻声说道  
“谢谢你帮我照看她。”纽特很不好意思地向他道谢。  
“没什么。”帕西瓦尔语气冷淡，随即压了一晚的怒火爆发了，“虽然这不关我的事，是你养孩子不是我养，但我还是要问，你是怎么想的？”帕西瓦尔的问话让纽特一愣，还没等他反应过来，帕西瓦尔继续说，“冰箱里除了鸡蛋就只有快过期的牛奶，一个孩子正是需要补充各种营养的时候，你就只让她吃那么单调的东西？更别提那些垃圾食品了！养她就要负责任！不是脑袋一热的事！”  
帕西瓦尔压在喉间的低吼就像是一只愤怒的雄狮，这让纽特不寒而栗，本来想反驳的话全咽了回去，他觉得现在不论说什么，眼前的这个人也只是会觉得他是在狡辩。  
而帕西瓦尔则是在想这个人怎么能露出像受惊的小动物那样的表情，这让他后脑勺一阵发麻，反倒不忍继续说下去了，他深深的叹了口气，拿起自己的西服，道了声晚安便离开了。  
帕西瓦尔走后，纽特一开始是有点生气，但冷静下来后，他好好反思了一下自己。仔细想想那个人说的都在理，他本来想反驳的那些话现在看来都有点站不住脚。虽然简单的料理他还是会的，但无非就是那几样，手艺也并不是很好，甚至经常做糊，在麦德兰稍稍露出吃腻了的表情后，他才开始储存那些速冻快餐，至少能变出花样了，可他的确是疏忽了营养问题。  
“不能再这样了。”纽特下定了决心。  
第二天麦德兰顶着一头乱糟糟的鸟窝，打着哈欠，揉着眼睛，迷迷瞪瞪从房间里出来。  
“早，麦德兰。”纽特打招呼的时候颠了一下锅。  
“早……”麦德兰打了一个大大的哈欠，含糊地回答了一声后，熟悉的焦煳味就钻入她的鼻子，她瞬间睁开眼：“爸爸！帕西叔叔呢！”  
纽特举着平底锅有点没明白：“他昨天晚上就回去了。”  
“为什么不留他一晚？”麦德兰抱住纽特的腿可怜巴巴的看着他。  
“你们不是第一次见面吗？关系怎么那么好了？”纽特只是一只手就把麦德兰抱了起来，常年野外工作让他并没有像外表那样看起来瘦弱。“我只是不容易长肌肉。”他每次都这样回答别人对此的疑问。  
“没有啊，就是觉得帕西叔叔做的饭太好吃了，爸爸你应该学学。”  
“我是不是可以认为你在嫌弃我做的饭。”  
麦德兰伸出自己肉乎乎的手，用食指和拇指比划了一下：“有——那么一点点。”  
“我伤心了。”纽特做出一了悲伤的表情，“今天你的晚饭是胡萝卜和青椒。”  
“不！！！！！”麦德兰惊声尖叫，“爸爸最好了！爸爸做的饭也最好吃了！”  
“你不用安慰我了。”纽特把麦德兰放回地上，“快去刷牙洗脸，早饭要凉了。”  
麦德兰几乎是失魂落魄的洗完脸刷完牙，再吃完早饭的，她甚至在校车上哭了一鼻子，她真的太讨厌吃胡萝卜和青椒了，但是她说的也没错，父亲的手艺的确需要精进。  
课间，麦德兰坐在操场的看台上托着下巴，摆出沉思的样子。  
要不要把帕西叔叔骗到自己家永远住下来呢？她的脑子里转着这句话。  
下午放学的时候纽特久违的来接的她，麦德兰像只欢快的雀儿飞奔至他的怀里。  
“爸爸今天怎么有空来接我？”  
“今天正好闲下来了。”纽特亲了亲麦德兰，“回家给你做好吃的。”  
“好诶！”  
一回到家，纽特就开始为晚饭做准备，他今天下定决心去做一顿无可挑剔的晚餐，为此他准备得万无一失，精挑细选的菜谱拷贝到了平板电脑里，要用到的菜都洗好，调味料也都准备妥当。他深吸了一口气，开始烹制了。  
麦德兰悄悄探出一个脑袋看着爸爸对着食谱念念有词，手上也没闲着，按照上面的步骤切菜。  
“需要帮忙吗？”她问。  
“今天不需要。”纽特对她笑了笑，只是抬了个头的功夫就差点切到手。  
随着一声惊呼，麦德兰迅速跑过去抓着纽特的手细瞧：“没切到吧？”  
“没事。”纽特用手背蹭了蹭她的发顶。  
“当心点啊。”麦德兰又不放心的吹了吹才离开。  
她回头看了眼继续努力奋斗的纽特，还是摇了摇头，跑去翻出快餐店的外卖广告放在电话边，毕竟她可是知道她的爸爸有着能把什么都做糊的本事，做菜可以慢慢练，但肚子可不能饿着。  
如麦德兰想的那样，没多久厨房就冒出了浓烟，纽特又失败了，他烦躁地看着那一摊不明物叹了口气，掏出手机给忒修斯去了个电话。  
“喂，我的小阿提怎么想起给我打电话了？是不是麦德兰想叔叔了？”忒修斯在电话另一端叫着纽特儿时的昵称调笑着。  
纽特苦笑了一声否定了忒修斯的妄想：“不是，就是想问一下那个帕西瓦尔的联系方式。”  
“他做了什么？”忒修斯的声音立刻冷了下来。  
“他什么都没做，你总是想太多，这不好。”纽特提醒道。  
麦德兰坐在客厅听到了纽特与忒修斯的对话，她没想到爸爸竟然会打求助电话，看样子是铁了心要做一次丰盛的晚餐了。  
“这是好事。”她想着，同时涂好了一个太阳，她又歪了歪头陷入思考，“要不要把帕西叔叔画进来？”  
麦德兰今天本来打算画在草地上的爸爸和她，最后她决定再多加一个人。  
纽特挂下电话很久都没有动静，麦德兰好奇地向厨房张望，就见她的爸爸握着电话犹豫，但小不点麦德兰可是看到他嘴角上扬。  
“这到底是想打还是不想打呢？”麦德兰不解，其实她对帕西瓦尔叔叔有着很好的印象，她真的不懂爸爸为何那么抵触对方。  
“明明是个好人。”她悄悄地说了一句又回去继续画她的画。  
电话在几次忙音后电话终于通了。  
“你好。”  
有别于昨天听到的声音，更加低沉浑厚的嗓音让纽特有一种心安的感觉。  
“你好，格雷夫斯先生，我是纽特，纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
“纽特？”  
帕西瓦尔有些吃惊，他没想到这个萍水相逢的人会给自己打电话，尤其是在昨天狠狠的批评过他以后。  
“对，是我，有件事想咨询你一下。”  
“说吧，我在听。”  
“就是……”纽特不知道该如何开口，努力的想要组织好自己的语言，然而电话另一边的人已经不耐烦了。  
“我很忙，如果你没什么事的话我就挂了。”  
“等一下！”纽特慌了，情急之下他迅速地说出了自己的请求，“我想给麦德兰做顿晚饭，但我搞砸了，请帮帮我，求你了。”  
帕西瓦尔捏着眉头一阵无语，最后他叹了口气：“好吧，我知道了。”他看了下手机上的时间，“你那里还剩什么食材？”  
“没剩什么了……”纽特的声音小得几乎听不见。  
“那你等会吧，先让小家伙吃点别的什么——禁止是垃圾快餐食品，”他着重强调，“垫一垫肚子，我买好食材直接过去。”  
帕西瓦尔没等纽特道谢便挂了电话，他还是有些生对方的气。  
“帕西叔叔是不是要来了？”麦德兰趴在桌子上，眼睛泛着光。  
“是的。”纽特沮丧地走过来坐下，看向笑得合不拢嘴的麦德兰，“有个小丫头比喜欢爸爸还喜欢他，嗯？”  
麦德兰感觉到纽特快溢出来的嫉妒，她可不想火烧到自己。  
“你不喜欢他吗？”她把问题又返回给了纽特。  
纽特顿了一下，想了想才回答：“你不会觉得他很可怕吗？”  
“是不是爸爸犯错事了被他说了才会觉得他很可怕吧，帕西叔叔对麦德兰可好了。”麦德兰咧开嘴冲纽特笑。  
小丫头的猜测一针见血，纽特举手投降：“好吧，爸爸会好好学会做饭的，到时候我就不用怕他了。”  
“学不会也没关系的。”麦德兰隔着桌子搂住纽特，“你是我最好的爸爸，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”纽特亲了亲麦德兰的额头。  
没过多久门铃便响了，麦德兰是最先飞奔过去开的门，她一跃而上，像个小树袋熊那样挂在了来者的身上。  
“帕西叔叔！”麦德兰见到帕西瓦尔很开心。  
提着食材的帕西瓦尔已经腾不出手了，纽特本来想把麦德兰抱下来，但见她不想松手就只好接过了食材。  
“今天帕西叔叔要做什么？”麦德兰满是期待。  
“等会你就知道了。”帕西瓦尔笑着捏了捏她的脸颊，他宠溺的样子让纽特吃了一惊。  
原来他也会露出这样的表情啊。纽特想。他觉得如果不是昨天那样的见面，或许他们现在能聊得很投机。昨天他发怒的样子成为了纽特的阴影。  
“开始吧？”放下麦德兰的帕西瓦尔向纽特示意。  
“啊，好，跟我来，麦德兰你再等会。”  
“好的，爸爸加油！”  
帕西瓦尔走进厨房看到纽特残存的食材一阵摇头，切得大小不一，实在是难看，到时候翻炒也会受热不均。他把那些放在一边，打算等会修一下型可以继续用。  
洗了下买回来的蔬菜，帕西瓦尔开始教导纽特如何正确切菜。  
“手指半握压在上面，然后这样把这些切碎。”  
菜刀快速的下落，与案板相撞，发出一连串“哆哆哆”的声音，蔬菜被切成均等的大小。  
看着帕西瓦尔展示的刀功，纽特惊叹道：“手法很熟练啊。”  
“长年累月练出来的，毕竟不想吃得太凑合，你按照我刚才说的试着把那些切了。”  
这顿饭在帕西瓦尔的指导下算是比较顺利的做完了，纽特才发现自己以前有太多的坏毛病。  
难怪会糊锅。他想。  
而帕西瓦尔倒是对愿意有所改进的纽特改观不少，昨天拉低的好感度回来一些。  
能想着改进就不枉费我昨天那样训斥他，虽然留下了个不好的印象。他想。  
这顿饭吃的还算开心，纽特和帕西瓦尔之间还是有点尴尬，但全让麦德兰化解了，虽然她到最后都不明白这两人之间发生了什么会导致如此的气氛。  
送走了帕西瓦尔，纽特瘫到沙发上，在他看来与帕西瓦尔打交道简直比写书还累人。  
“爸爸。”麦德兰扑进纽特的怀里蹭来蹭去。  
“怎么了麦德兰？”  
“咱们家再添一个人吧。”麦德兰埋在纽特的怀里，声音有些发闷。  
纽特有点懵，他没想到小丫头会有这样的提议，虽然他想到了点原因。  
“你有我和忒修斯还不够吗？”他用有点受伤的语气说着。  
“忒修斯叔叔又不住在这，麦德兰就是还想再要一个住在这里的人疼我。”麦德兰可怜巴巴地叼着手指，“最好是会做饭的。”  
她的最后一句话成功补刀，纽特猜想的没错，果然是因为这个，他的良心有些痛，他的手艺的确需要精进，看起来以后要麻烦帕西瓦尔的次数还不少。  
第二天纽特就询问了对方是否愿意，战战兢兢的得到了肯定的答复后，他松了口气。  
“看起来他还挺好说话的。”纽特在心中评价道。  
以此为契机，帕西瓦尔每天下班的第一件事便不再是回自己家，他会先去接麦德兰，买一些当晚的食材，教导小丫头如何在不伤手的前提下切得又快又好，在这方面，麦德兰比纽特进步快得多，他现在的任务就是努力不把菜炒糊，其余的都放在一边以后再说。虽然他犯错的次数越来越少，但只要帕西瓦尔站在一旁盯着他看，他就会手忙脚乱不停犯错。只是这些举动不知为何在麦德兰眼中有点像眉来眼去，打情骂俏。  
“要不要撮合一下呢？”麦德兰的小脑瓜里又在转这些有的没的了。  
当然，忒修斯知道帕西瓦尔三天两头不见人影是往他弟弟家跑以后很不开心，甚至有些愤怒。  
“不论是我的弟弟，还是我的侄女，你都不要想！”他如此威胁对方，但只得到一个白眼。  
时间过得很快，纽特的厨艺有了很大的进步，帕西瓦尔也不再经常来他家了，除了麦德兰总念叨着想她的帕西叔叔让忒修斯疯狂吃醋，经常让他大喊着“一定要好好教训那个家伙”外，他们又回到了以前的生活，有的时候纽特会有点怀念对方站在一旁给自己指导的日子，当然如果态度能再好点就好了。  
其实自帕西瓦尔来的次数少了以后，最让他头疼的是麦德兰，有好几次她都假借自己的名义给帕西瓦尔打视频电话，举着手机站在他身边说：“爸爸，这是不是你要问的？”每次看女儿的坏笑，他也只能叹口气，捏捏她的脸颊，然后接过手机问一些他早就学会的事，帕西瓦尔到不像以前指导的时候那样严厉，他变得温和了一些，纽特觉得可能是因为自己进步了不少的缘故，他挺喜欢帕西瓦尔现在这样的，尤其是喜欢对方低沉好听的声音，每次一听到这个声音，他就觉得什么问题都能迎刃而解。  
又过了段时间，麦德兰放暑假了，纽特一直在忙的新书也基本上完成了最后的校对，再过一段日子他就会有更多的时间去陪伴麦德兰，他甚至想趁暑假带她去国外旅游。  
晚上回到家，他一把抱起出来迎接他的麦德兰，蹭了蹭她的脸蛋，问她：“爸爸周末空闲下来了，麦德兰想去哪？”  
“游乐园！”麦德兰尖叫着在纽特怀里欢呼雀跃，“麦德兰想去游乐园！”  
“好，好的。”纽特笑着抓住这个乱动的小丫头，“带你去。”  
“叫上帕西叔叔吧！”麦德兰挂在纽特身上央求道。  
“为什么？”纽特有些不解，虽然关系比以前好了不少，但他还是不太会与那个人打交道。  
“麦德兰想他了！”麦德兰在纽特身上扭动得像一条毛毛虫，“叫上他嘛，叫吧，求你了，爸爸！”最后她用上了必杀技，泪眼汪汪的看向纽特。  
“好吧，”纽特投降了，“叫上他。”  
“爸爸最好了！”  
“但是如果他不去的话……”  
纽特的话还没说完，麦德兰就将话插进来：“没关系，我给他打。”  
看着她笑嘻嘻的笑脸，纽特轻笑几声，无奈地摇摇头，把手机递给了她。  
麦德兰一拿到手机就从纽特身上窜下，开始给她的帕西叔叔打电话，最后的结果不用说，他答应了。  
周末如约而至，麦德兰一边一个的拉着纽特和帕西瓦尔满游乐园的跑，两只手都满满的，让她觉得没有比现在更幸福的时候了，而且她也希望借着这样的机会让纽特和帕西瓦尔增进一下感情，她刚才可看见爸爸再见到帕西叔叔的时候明显有点僵硬。  
简直就像兔子遇见鹰。她想。虽然她后来知道自己的爸爸为何会做出这样条件反射，但她觉得还是这两人见得少了，电话联系可不够，要多见见才行。  
坐在旋转木马上的麦德兰回头看了一眼站在一起的纽特和帕西瓦尔觉得他们两个还挺合适。她在心里想如何帕西叔叔也能成为自己的家人或许真的不错。  
麦德兰疯玩了一上午，弄得满头大汗，但她就像装了一个小马达，根本停不下来，如果不是纽特把她按在原地，她可能就跑去玩别的项目了。  
“带的水喝完了，我去前面买水，你们等一会。”纽特说着就跑远了，留下麦德兰和帕西瓦尔两人。  
等着无聊，麦德兰四处张望，正好看到不远处的小吃摊，她的视线就没再动过了。  
帕西瓦尔都看在眼里，揉了揉她的小脑袋，语气柔和地问她：“有什么想吃的吗？”  
“没……没有。”  
麦德兰迅速低下头，但眼睛还在悄悄地瞥向自己想吃的东西上，是油炸热狗，这种垃圾食品帕西叔叔是不会同意给她买的。  
“是那个吗？”他指了指，“今天破例，给你买一根吧。”  
“谢谢帕西叔叔！”麦德兰一下来了精神。  
帕西瓦尔带着她走过去买了一根，麦德兰很开心的接过油炸热狗，但她没有先顾着自己吃，她举起来对帕西瓦尔说：“帕西叔叔你也吃。”  
“你自己吃吧。”  
这次麦德兰没有再说什么，直接咬了一大口，露出满足的表情。小孩子就是如此容易满足。  
下午的客流多了起来，纽特和帕西瓦尔反复叮嘱麦德兰不要乱跑，她也很听话的乖乖跟在他们身边。  
突然在不远处想起了热闹的音乐，原来是花车游行开始了，附近的人蜂拥赶去那里，纽特担心麦德兰被人流冲走特地牵着她的手却还是被挤走了，当他紧握的小手从他手中抽离时，几乎带走了他的魂，他慌了，他大喊着麦德兰的名字却被音乐盖住。在一旁的帕西瓦尔也跟着一起呼喊，也都石沉大海。  
“我应该让她带着手机。”纽特太自责了，他的手都在抖。  
“你冷静一点，你这样还怎么找，她不会有事的，如果别人发现她肯定是会给你打电话的。”帕西瓦尔安慰他。  
“对，你说得对。”纽特醒悟过来，“麦德兰记得我的电话。”  
“冷静点了吗？”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
“咱们再去找找，应该不会太远的。”帕西瓦尔拍了拍纽特的肩。  
被冲散的麦德兰被挤出很远的距离，等站稳脚跟时她连自己在哪都不知道，她害怕极了，开始漫无目的的跑来跑去想要找到纽特，但这个游乐园对她来讲实在太大了，她很快就迷了路。手足无措的麦德兰蹲在路边迷茫的看着来往的人群，虽然她知道自己不会被丢下不管，但小时候被抛弃的阴影让她控制不住的哭。正好路过的一对夫妇注意到了小小的啜泣声，他们循着声音找到了麦德兰。  
“嗨，小妹妹，你的父母在哪？”女性温和甜美的声音让麦德兰稍稍冷静了一些。  
“我跟爸爸和叔叔走散了。”麦德兰哭得上气不接下气，断断续续地回答她。  
“阿姨叫奎妮，那个叔叔叫雅各布，小妹妹你叫什么呀？”  
“麦德兰。”  
“那麦德兰，你知道你爸爸的手机号吗？你叔叔的也行。”  
麦德兰恍然大悟，刚才太害怕了，忘记了这件事。她擦擦眼泪，点点头，说出了纽特的手机号。  
纽特接到电话后很快就找了过来，看到麦德兰的时候立刻冲了过去使劲抱住她，不断对她道歉，帕西瓦尔则在一旁感谢奎妮和雅各布。麦德兰哭了一会便窝在纽特的怀中睡了过去，她太累了。  
纽特这才有机会亲自向奎妮他们道谢：“谢谢你们，太谢谢了！”  
“不客气，以后你们可要当心点。”  
“会的，一定会的。”  
奎妮看纽特这么自责也没好意思再说他，只是看了看他，又看了看旁边的帕西瓦尔，从两人的眼神中她好像看明白点了什么。  
后来纽特执意交换联系方式，奎妮也没拒绝，也幸好如此，麦德兰醒后第一件事就问的是奎妮。也因着麦德兰，奎妮和雅各布很快跟他们成为了朋友。  
让谁都没有想到的是，雅各布是麦德兰最喜欢吃的甜甜圈的那家面包房老板，这可把她高兴坏了。雅各布知道她很喜欢自己店内的产品后就经常会给她带一些他店里的面包和甜甜圈，尤其是甜甜圈。不过在发现麦德兰长蛀牙后，他就只带一些粗粮面包了——毕竟他受到了来自纽特和奎妮的警告，只是偶尔，他会带几颗他那里做的手工巧克力给麦德兰解解馋。  
纽特因为书稿的最后阶段又恢复了繁忙的状态，让他比较放心的是帕西瓦尔和奎妮他们都很愿意照顾麦德兰。忒修斯眼见自己照顾麦德兰的时间和次数越来越少，他向纽特抗议过，他觉得自己的权利受到了侵犯，但在纽特眼里这简直就是无理取闹，他好好教育了一下这个保护欲旺盛的家伙，忒修斯这才老实了一点。  
麦德兰倒是无所谓在爸爸不在的时候谁来照顾自己，这些人她都喜欢，而他们也都喜欢她，这就够了。就像今天，是奎妮和正好有空帕西瓦尔带着她去逛商场，在她看来多一个人陪着也挺好，再加上她又多了几身新衣服，就更开心了。  
一行人逛累了，就找了一家咖啡店休息。麦德兰踏实了没几秒就离开座位四处看。  
奎妮喝了口咖啡看了一眼在不远处跑跑跳跳的麦德兰，便转向帕西瓦尔：“所以你是怎么想的？”  
“想什么？”帕西瓦尔一时没明白她的意思。  
“纽特。”奎妮眨了眨她漂亮的眼睛，露出我什么都看出来了的笑容。  
“笨手笨脚的单身父亲。”帕西瓦尔假装没听懂她的意思。  
“你是希望我把话说得再明白一点？”奎妮挑了下眉。  
“我第一次见到他的时候训斥了他。”  
“哦，这不算什么，不是哪对情侣都像我跟雅各布是一见钟情的。”奎妮露出开心的笑容，“约他吃饭吧。”  
“小丫头怎么办？”  
“那就在家吃，一起动手做多有情调。”  
“小丫头可在边上。”  
“她挺喜欢你的。”  
奎妮的笑容让帕西瓦尔避无可避，有些问题他的确不能再视而不见了。  
“他会接受我吗？”他问。  
“你不试怎么知道？”她答。  
帕西瓦尔听进了奎妮的话，或许是该往前迈一步了，但他还是需要在麦德兰这里探探口风，他虽然知道小丫头喜欢自己，但真要成为家人话，他要考虑她能不能接受。  
帕西瓦尔看向抱在怀里的麦德兰：“你是喜欢雅各布叔叔还是帕西叔叔？”  
麦德兰只是稍微眨了几下眼睛便毫不犹豫的说：“帕西叔叔！”  
帕西瓦尔少见的露出了温和的笑容，刮了刮小丫头的小鼻子，又将其往上托了托，心情愉悦的往停车场走去。  
麦德兰在心中吐了吐舌头，她的确是喜欢帕西叔叔这点没骗人，可她也挺喜欢雅各布叔叔的，但忒修斯叔叔也曾说过，只要是有人问，我跟谁之间你喜欢谁，这样的问题时一定要毫不犹豫的说喜欢那个问这个问题的人，但如果纽特爸爸在场，不论怎么问都说喜欢爸爸，这个她可记住了。  
提前忙完手头工作的纽特抱着从家不远处的超市里买回来的一堆吃的，歪着头，与肩膀一起夹着手机讲电话。  
“你想留下帕西在家吃晚饭？可以啊，爸爸也很快就回来了，到时候一起吃，我买了你最爱吃的布丁。”  
电话那一端能听到麦德兰欢呼雀跃的声音，纽特也不自觉地弯起嘴角。  
红灯转绿，纽特讲着电话继续往前走，这时一辆失控的车向他冲撞过来，刺耳的刹车声与巨大的撞击声传进电话中。  
还未挂断的电话里传来麦德兰惊恐的声音：“爸爸？爸爸你出什么事了？爸爸！”

奎妮和雅各布听到消息第一时间就跑到了医院，忒修斯去会见医生正好不在，只有帕西瓦尔在照顾麦德兰。  
麦德兰憔悴了许多，她对外界的事物没有了过多的反应，看到奎妮他们也只是抬头看了他们一眼，点点头，就又缩了起来，封闭了自己。  
奎妮心疼极了，她用眼神询问帕西瓦尔，对方附在耳边告诉她自纽特出事以后麦德兰一直这样，不哭不闹，不吃不喝，谁劝都没用。  
奎妮听了差点没哭出来，她还这么小，这怎么行。  
“麦德兰，你难受就哭出来，不要压在心里，会憋坏的。”奎妮蹲下来拉着麦德兰，她看得出来，这个坚强的孩子一直在强忍着，“你要不要吃点什么？阿姨带你去。”  
“麦德兰不饿，不想吃。”她摇摇头，“麦德兰也不能哭，麦德兰要坚强，这个时候我不能给忒修斯叔叔带来困扰，他一个人已经很焦头烂额了。”  
麦德兰露出一个比哭还要难看的笑容，她的小拳头紧握，努力克制自己的情绪。  
奎妮听不下去了，她一把将小丫头抱进怀里，眼泪控制不住的往下掉。  
“奎妮阿姨不要哭，我没事，我相信爸爸他也一定没事。”麦德兰有点崩不住了，眼泪已经在眼眶中打转。  
“嗯，他有一个这么好的女儿等着他回来呢，他一定没事的。”  
“我是坏孩子，我是坏孩子！”麦德兰的情绪突然激动起来，她大声地叫喊，她的眼泪终于决堤，大滴大滴地滚落。奎妮吓了一跳，一下松了手，帕西瓦尔赶紧把麦德兰接过来搂在自己怀里，而麦德兰还在不停的嚎哭：“我根本不是好孩子！是我给爸爸打电话的，是我害了他。”她太自责了，如果不是她，纽特现在应该跟她和帕西瓦尔在一起吃晚饭，但现在，她最心爱的爸爸却躺在重症病房里，生死未卜。  
帕西瓦尔抱着麦德兰不断地安慰她：“这不是你的错，不是，是汽车失控了，跟你没有关系。”奎妮和雅各布也在一旁附和。  
麦德兰哭了好久，直到忒修斯回来也没有停止，他本来想从帕西瓦尔手中接过她，但她实在抓得太紧便作罢，也就跟着进入安抚小丫头的行列里。  
麦德兰的声音逐渐变小，哭过后，她的情绪得到发泄，没多会儿就倒在帕西瓦尔的怀里沉沉的睡了过去。在这个温暖的怀中，她做了一个梦，梦到纽特苏醒了过来，与帕西瓦尔一起带着她在草地野餐。  
纽特的情况逐渐好转，很快进入了普通病房，虽然没有了生命危险，但医生说他再次醒过来的概率很低，这个消息就像乌云一般，笼罩在每个人的心中。  
要不是不能住在医院里，麦德兰可能就想呆在这里不走了，她放不下心，她好怕第二天看到的是空荡荡的床。她试过很多办法想要纽特苏醒，甚至异想天开的试着能不能吻醒他，她亲了无数遍，但纽特还是紧闭着眼。麦德兰沮丧的坐在纽特身边掰着他的手指跟他说话。  
“爸爸你什么时候才能醒过来呢？爸爸你还记得咱们第一次见面的时候吗？我记得可清楚了，那天你身上都是土，像是在泥坑里滚过一样，你问我是谁家的孩子，这么晚了怎么不回家。”麦德兰吸了吸鼻子，继续说，“那个时候我是怄气的从福利院跑出来，我就告诉你我没有父母，没有家，我到现在还记得你当时的表情，后来你找到了那家福利院，就把我抱回去说要收养我，院长吓了一跳，她当时想都没想就拒绝了你。”她说到这里乐了，“你没有放弃，后来又来过几次，我一直都看着你呢。”她吸了下鼻子，“我那个时候就下定决心想要跟你回家，后来我如愿以偿了。”说到这里她笑了，“我记得你第一次带我回家；我记得你第一次送我的礼物；我记得你第一次带我出去玩；我记得你第一次下厨，虽然失败了很多次，成品也有些焦糊，但那是我吃过的最好的饭。我从没想过能再次拥有这么多的爱。”  
说着说着，麦德兰小嘴一撅，哇地一声哭了出来，这段时间所积压的情绪一股脑地倾泻而出，她害怕，她害怕纽特也会像她的亲生父母那样离她而去。对她而言纽特出现在她面前的那一天便认可了对方。他们之间没有任何的血缘关系，但那份爱是掺不得任何假的，他用自己真心实意的爱换来了她的爱，这种亲情上的爱，自她独自一人在孤儿院几年后从天而降，她本以为再也不会有了。  
“爸爸你不要离开我。”麦德兰边哭边喊。  
纽特的手动了动，他睁开眼睛看向哭成泪人的麦德兰，握住了她的手：“麦德兰，我在这儿，我哪都不去。”  
麦德兰顾不上擦脸上挂着的泪，她不敢置信地看着纽特，医生前几天才说他可能再也醒不来，但现在他正对着她笑。  
“爸爸醒了！”  
这是二十多天来最好的消息。  
大概一个月后纽特就出院了，但彻底康复是过了很久以后，这段时间帕西瓦尔是来他家最勤的人，照顾麦德兰也照顾纽特，有的时候还会在这过夜。纽特看得出对方在麦德兰身上付出的爱，他有时也感叹对方以后一定会是一个好父亲，但是连他自己都没发现，他看向对方的眼神是多么柔和，过去一点点积累下来的感情在这期间迸发。  
最先看出端倪的还是麦德兰，自己爸爸的心境变化再看不出来，她可就白当这个女儿了。她悄悄试探过口风，发现纽特这个榆木疙瘩完全没有注意到自己的心，麦德兰气得抓耳挠腮，就差大骂自己的爸爸是笨蛋。  
第二个注意到的是奎妮，因为麦德兰又开始垂头丧气，只是几句话便从小丫头口中知道了原委。  
“这种事情急不得。”奎妮笑着安慰她。  
“这种事情怎么能不急呢。”麦德兰鼓着腮帮子，看着气鼓鼓的，“不知道帕西叔叔喜不喜欢爸爸。”  
“当然，现在就只是他们两个互相不知道了而已，以你爸爸的性格大概需要一个直球。”  
“如果两边都不开口怎么办？”麦德兰托着腮，陷入苦恼，“他们怎么那么让人操心。”  
“是是是，太让人操心了。”奎妮把她揽到怀中开怀大笑，为了麦德兰，她也要帮忙推一把了。  
又过了大概半个月，为庆祝麦德兰生日和自己康复，以及感谢大家这么长时间以来的帮助，纽特在家宴请了自己的哥哥和朋友们，这一晚上他们聊得很开心，尤其是麦德兰，她又恢复了原先活泼好动的样子。最后，人们陆续回家，只留下帕西瓦尔帮纽特收拾残局。当然，保护欲极强的忒修斯是被奎妮强制带走的，捎带的对帕西瓦尔使了个眼色。  
洗着盘子的纽特不知道该跟站在一旁帮他擦水的帕西瓦尔说什么，短暂的沉默后还是他先开的口。  
“这段时间给你添麻烦了。”纽特有些不好意思。  
“我很喜欢麦德兰。”帕西瓦尔回头看了眼麦德兰的房间，“我很愿意照顾她。”  
“谢谢，麦德兰也挺喜欢你的。”  
“你呢？”  
“我什么？”纽特没明白对方的话。  
“你愿意让我跟你一起照顾她吗？让我成为她的第二个亲人。”帕西瓦尔凑过去，很郑重的看向纽特。  
纽特整个人呆立在那里，他没想到对方会跟他说这些，他在感情方面一直很迟钝，错过了不少，但像帕西瓦尔这样直白的，只有他了。  
“你愿意吗？”帕西瓦尔又问了一遍。  
纽特这次终于有了反应，他整个人如同火焰一般燃烧起来，他磕磕巴巴地说了好几声“我”都没把剩下的话说出来，但帕西瓦尔已经知道了答案，他凑过去吻上了那对唇。  
麦德兰悄悄打开一条门缝，露出一个“早该如此”的表情便回去继续睡觉了。


End file.
